Techs
'Personality' Techs pretty much has the personality of a kid. Because he /is/ one. He's an excitable Dedenne, one who revels in the adrenaline of doing something he's not supposed to do, whether it be petty theft or vandalizing property. He feels a great sense of guilt once his wrongdoing finally settles in, but he just can't seem to stop. He likes doing what he does, and makes futile attempts at justifying his actions by thinking it's not nearly as bad as murdering some innocent bystander like the real crazy guys do. He's not hurting anybody. He doesn't want to hurt anybody. Despite all the antics he pulls, he's actually a pretty cautious mouse. While not all his decisions are the best, at least he thinks over his options rather than just run straight into any situation. He actually cares about his life. And he'll try his hardest to stay alive no matter what. Call it persistence, 'cause that is the very definition of this guy. Not only with survival, but also with defective machines. He'll be tinkering with something for hours without getting bored just so he could have it actually work. Techs would forget to eat, forget to sleep, forget /everything/ until that broken piece of technology comes back to life. Yeah he'll snap out of it when someone brings him back to reality, but it doesn't mean he'll give up on the thing. He could just save it for later. Overall Techs is just that guy who loves to fix things and poke fun at others, yet doesn't mean any harm unless harm comes to him. Since y'know, he'd rather /not/ die. 'History' Ahhh, Veilstone City. Home to one of the most successful casinos in existence as well as the largest shopping centre in its region. This city is where Techs resides. His family? Far from ordinary. He didn't have a mom or dad who would look after him and give all their love to, no. He had a bunch of guys watching his back. They were a tight-knit group, he and the others. They protected each other, did what they could to survive, even if it meant doing some bad things. Stealing food, evading arrest, pushing the small guy out of harm's way, that kind of thing. Techs? He was the small guy.Â As the youngest of the gang, he couldn't defend himself for long in a fight. So why keep such a small fry? Because he's good at what he does. Well, good in their standards. Techs earned his name from being able to fix things. Since y'know, it's short for technician. When the gang's not getting themselves in trouble, they'd join the Dedenne in rummaging the garbage for any defective machines for him to repair. Robots, communicators, guns, anything that could possibly be fix, they'd get then sell them in some pawn shop for cash. Techs' handywork was shoddy at best however, so their stuff never sold for much. This went on for as long as he could remember. While he did lose some allies along the way... He kept going. It was the only thing he could do. Can't change the past and all that. Though the same can't be said about the future. On a day just like any other, he found a phone. Wouldn't turn on, but it was easy enough to fix. After a few minutes of tinkering, the screen came to life and he smiled in satisfaction. Though his face then turned to confusion as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. One unread message. And from the condition of the phone, it was sent long after it was thrown away. Why would someone send a message to an unused phone? Probably one of those fake "You've won an all-expenses paid trip to this place!" kinds. Techs opened the message and grew even more confused. A bunch of numbers and something about passing it on if uninterested. The heck is this? The Dedenne showed the text message to the others. Most of them were puzzled, though one had a pretty good suggestion. Coordinates to another planet. There had to be a reason why this was sent. Maybe this planet was new. Maybe this planet was clean. Maybe this was the planet where they could live, finally ridding themselves of this terrible situation they were in. Then again, it could be even more dangerous for all they knew. So they had to send someone up there to check it out. And that someone just happened to be Techs. It was technically him who got the message after all. He was reluctant at first since he'd be alone and his chance of survival seemed minimal, but after being told he could be the first of their gang to see pretty much /everything/ there, he was in. Well, that and someone offered him a cool hoverboard for fast travelling. With his friends as distractions, Techs was able to sneak into the spaceship heading to those coordinates with relative ease thanks to his small form. Taking his seat and acting like he was supposed to be there, he wondered what this planet's going to be like. Whether it'll be a safe haven or not. He checked the message on the phone again, a smirk playing in his features. Well Vyse, time to see what you're all about. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' •He's a bit of a kleptomaniac thanks to his ability Pickup. Most of the time he has no idea how he was even able to get the stuff he has. •His tail's what does most of the stealing, hence why he has no idea where most of his stuff comes from. It acts like a third arm. •His health is worse than he lets on. He sometimes faints from malnutrition. •He had long forgotten his real name, nor does he care about it. Doesn't mean he doesn't think about it though. •His reading and writing skills could be better. •His sight is actually pretty good despite all that hair covering his eyes... Okay he may or may not bump into walls from time to time but otherwise it's good. •Severely allergic to nuts. •Keeps a multi-use tool on him at all times. Think leatherman, but with the addition of a laser cutter. Category:Palatians